


Обещанное исцеление

by mad_nemo



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_nemo/pseuds/mad_nemo
Summary: Фродо уплыл за Море в надежде исцелиться от ран, полученных в Средиземье. Однако никто не уточнял, как именно он получит своё исцеление.Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды From Software 2019.





	Обещанное исцеление

**Author's Note:**

> Немного не по канонам Бладборна: в тексте кровь даёт озарение.

Тол-Эрессеа на первый взгляд выглядел именно так, как мог представить себе хоббит: тихий зелёный край, озарённый мягким солнечным светом. Ступив на берег, Фродо поразился тому, насколько всё вокруг было такое же, как в Средиземье, да не такое. Словно бы и солнце здесь светило ярче, и воздух был чище, и трава зеленее.

— Благословенный край, мальчик мой, — с улыбкой ответил как-то Бильбо на его наблюдения. — Разве ты ожидал чего-то другого?

Но даже красота благословенной земли не могла надолго задержать внимание Бильбо. Старый хоббит всё чаще проваливался в сон, предоставляя Фродо самому себе. Впрочем, ему было, чем заняться: как когда-то давно в Ривенделле (казалось, десятки лет назад!), в нём пробудился дух исследователя, и хоббит мог целыми днями изучать остров, просто позволив своим ногам нести его в любом приглянувшемся направлении, будь то лес, бухта или эльфийский город.

Как и предрекали Мудрые, искалеченный мукой и ужасом разум постепенно обретал покой. Здесь, вдали от повседневных забот и суеты Средиземья, у Фродо было достаточно времени на раздумья, переосмысление всего, что с ним произошло за последние годы. Иногда эти размышления заходили слишком далеко, и он просыпался среди ночи, охваченный необъяснимым страхом, и в царившей вокруг блаженной тишине мог услышать, как отчаянно колотится в груди сердце.

В одну из таких ночей он увидел её.

Пробудившись в очередной раз от смутного чувства тревоги, Фродо мельком глянул в окно и едва не вскрикнул от ужаса, встретившись взглядом с горящим алым оком.

Но ведь… Саурон повержен, а значит, никакого Ока быть не может! Фродо зажмурился, медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза и, борясь с желанием вскочить и побежать — неважно, куда, лишь бы подальше от этого взгляда, — снова посмотрел в окно. Ока не было. В небе сияла кроваво-красного цвета луна.

Он слез с кровати, чтобы подойти к окну и вглядеться в небо, но увидел внизу, на берегу, множество эльфов. Они о чём-то переговаривались, активно жестикулировали, показывали друг другу на небо и явно были воодушевлены.

Любопытство пересилило, и, вместо того, чтобы снова лечь и попытаться заснуть, Фродо накинул плащ и выскользнул из комнаты. Стоило ему спуститься на берег, как один из собравшихся на берегу повернулся к нему, широко улыбаясь.

— Тебе не спится, Друг эльфов? Хорошо. Эта ночь слишком дивна, чтобы тратить её на сон!

— А в чём дело? — спросил Фродо, плотнее кутаясь в плащ. — Почему луна покраснела?

— Сегодня особенная ночь, — загадочно отозвался эльф. — Для Оромэ и его Охотников. И для тебя, я думаю. Ты ведь ещё не исцелился от своих ран?

Фродо машинально коснулся плеча и покачал головой.

— Если честно, я думал, Гэндальф имел в виду исцеление скорее души, чем тела.

Пока они говорили, стоявшие на берегу эльфы один за другим неспешно потянулись в сторону прибрежных скал. Собеседник Фродо обернулся на них и сделал хоббиту жест, приглашая следовать за ним.

— Идём с нами, друг. Верится мне, именно в эту ночь должен ты получить долгожданное исцеление.

Фродо не понял сказанного, но всё равно последовал за ним. Он любил эльфов, восхищался ими и уж конечно не мог отказаться предложения поприсутствовать на каком-то важном для них событии. К тому же, будет что рассказать Бильбо!

Эльфы шли быстро, поэтому хоббиту пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы не отставать. Процессия двигалась вдоль побережья. Достигнув скал, они по двое или по трое нырнули в небольшой тёмный проход. Фродо и сопровождавший его эльф шли последними, и вскоре хоббит увидел перед собой высеченное в скале святилище. К нему вела широкая лестница, и все эльфы столпились у неё, протягивая руки в сторону большой двустворчатой двери, словно приветствуя кого-то.

— Что они делают? — спросил совершенно сбитый с толку Фродо. Обернувшись к своему спутнику, он увидел, что эльф застыл в той же позе, что и его сородичи.

— Ты не прозрел ещё, — ответил он со снисходительной улыбкой, когда опустил руки. — Однажды увидишь. Всему своё время, друг.

Процессия плавно потекла в святилище. Внешним видом своим оно немного напоминало дом Владыки Элронда — если бы тот был высечен из камня, конечно. Статуи эльфов держали в руках факелы и чаши, колонны были покрыты рунами и причудливыми узорами — всё это хоббит уже видел раньше. На земле эльфов он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности, на душе было легко и хорошо. Но здесь… Мрачность камня настолько не сочеталась с тонкой работой эльфийских мастеров, что Фродо на краткий миг испытал смутную неприязнь к этому месту. Он остановился.

— Ну же, идём внутрь, — эльф легонько подтолкнул его в спину.

Фродо не двинулся с места. Он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и зябко ёжась. К неприязни добавилось ещё одно ощущение. Он уже испытывал его раньше и теперь всеми силами пытался забыть: ощущение, словно кто-то наблюдает за ним. И это явно не имело никакого отношения к его спутнику.

— Я впервые вижу творение эльфов, от которого мне не по себе, — Фродо очень надеялся, что его прямота никого не обидит. — Может, я лучше пойду назад?

— Не по себе? — эльф звонко рассмеялся, и тревога на миг отпустила сердце хоббита. — Друг, здесь тебе нечего бояться! Это скоро пройдёт, уверяю тебя. Ну же, заходи!

Поколебавшись ещё немного, Фродо сделал шаг, ещё один — и поднялся к дверям святилища, продолжая ощущать на себе чей-то взгляд. Эльф протянул руку и придержал створку, пропуская хоббита вперёд.

В тусклом свете можно было различить ещё одну лестницу. Поднимаясь по ней, Фродо заметил в нишах на стенах множество статуй. Вид их был необычен и, пожалуй, даже ужасен. Они не были похожи ни на одно известное ему создание, и он даже не представлял, как мог бы описать их, если бы его попросили. Одна была с когтистыми лапами, другая — с щупальцами, третья напоминала морское существо, хотя лицо было похоже на человеческое. У одних вовсе не было глаз, у других их было слишком много — от таких Фродо быстро отворачивался. Он скорее ожидал бы увидеть такие фигуры в Минас Моргуле, но никак не на эльфийской земле! Впрочем, даже среди вражеских прислужников ему не встречалось ничего подобного. Он вновь задал своему спутнику вопрос:

— Что это за существа?

— Ты не встречал ничего подобного в Средиземье, верно? — эльф снова снисходительно улыбнулся. — Насколько мне известно, только здесь, на Тол-Эрессеа нам дано познать истинный облик Великих.

— Истинный облик?

Вместо ответа эльф провёл его в большой круглый зал, где его сородичи уже заняли свои места у стен. Кто-то зажигал расставленные тут и там свечи, кто-то жёг неизвестные Фродо растения, которые давали сладковатый аромат, постепенно заполнявший помещение. Он заметил, что у всех эльфов, занятых делом, были завязаны глаза, но, похоже, слепота ничуть им не мешала. Ещё он заметил, что во всём святилище не было ни одного окна. Если бы его окружали гномы, он бы этому совсем не удивился, но он не знал ни одного эльфа, которому доставляло удовольствие сидеть в глухих стенах.

Однако же все собравшиеся, вопреки его мнению, так и сияли от радости и, похоже, не испытывали никаких неудобств. Многие протягивали руки к массивной статуе в нише неподалёку от центра зала и заводили песню:

— О Элберет! Гилтониэль!

Фродо не знал, как выглядит Элберет, но со слов Мудрых представлял её прекрасной девой, подобной, наверное, леди Галадриэль, но статуя, к которой обращались эльфы, выглядела совершенно иначе.

Тело её было лишено каких-либо внятных очертаний. Туловище скорее напоминало какого-то слизняка, а то, что, судя по всему, являлось головой, было усеяно непонятными наростами (у Фродо они вызвали ассоциации с грибами, которые нельзя есть). Несколько таких наростов венчали голову статуи подобно короне. Присмотревшись, увидел он и глаза: две зелёные точки по обеим сторонам головы, которая была будто бы рассечена напополам, являя зрителю неприятное взгляду нутро… Фродо решил больше не приглядываться.

И эти… щупальца. Они, казалось, росли прямо из спины этого создания, и их было так много, что хоббит невольно вспомнил о Глубинном страже, схватившем его когда-то вечность назад у врат Мории.

Он даже вообразить себе не мог существование подобного. И не хотел даже думать о том, что такое вообще может существовать.

Хоббит отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть отвращение. Ему всё больше начинало казаться, что он просто спит и видит отвратительный, медленный кошмар, который затягивает его, словно воды Мёртвых Топей. Кем бы ни было это существо, оно не могло быть прекрасной Элберет, создательницей звёзд, любимицей эльфов… Или могло? Если все они здесь радуются, глядя на неё, восхваляют её, поют для неё песни и делают всё это осознанно, будучи в своём уме — значит, это с ним самим что-то не так? Само существование этого святилища не могло быть капризом безумца, ведь оно стоит на земле Тол-Эрессеа, его позволили возвести здесь, позволили высечь эти статуи…

Это он, Фродо, чужой здесь, и ему явно потребуются долгие годы, чтобы понять истинную суть происходящего.

Эльф мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Ты в порядке, друг?

От этого прикосновения Фродо вздрогнул и вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность. Его била дрожь. Всё вокруг было таким странным, непонятным, чужим, и он никак не мог осознать увиденное. Ему не хотелось здесь находиться. Хотелось бежать обратно, в свою комнату, а лучше — в самый Шир, забыть, что видел, и никогда не вспоминать. Но вместо этого он покачал головой в ответ на заданный вопрос — и такое простое движение стоило ему немалых усилий.

— Я понимаю, ты поражён увиденным, — сказал эльф. — Это в порядке вещей. Это пройдёт. Сейчас начнётся церемония и, если ты примешь участие…

— Нет, — Фродо невольно отшатнулся, чувствуя, что потихоньку начинает терять самообладание. — Не нужно. Просто дай мне уйти…

— Не нужно бояться, — эльф спокойно положил руки ему на плечи, но для Фродо это прикосновение ощущалось как стальная хватка. — Великие одарят тебя своей милостью. Даруют исцеление, которого ты искал. Разве не за этим ты приплыл сюда?

Если бы Гэндальф или Элронд, или леди Арвен — кто-нибудь! — хоть словом обмолвился о том, что его ждёт, он бы ещё подумал, садиться ли ему на корабль. Или хотя бы лучше понимал, куда отправляется. И не было бы этой дрожи, сжатых до боли зубов, сбившегося дыхания, не было бы этого страха и отвращения.

Дурманящий запах сожжённых трав забивался в ноздри, кружил голову. Прежде чем Фродо успел что-либо сделать, эльф подвёл — или поднёс? — его к центру зала, где эльфийская дева с завязанными глазами обносила собравшихся чашей с каким-то напитком. Она двигалась ловко и грациозно, словно видела сквозь тугую повязку. Звуки песни об Элберет изменились — теперь они звучали монотонно, тягуче. Фродо никогда не слышал, чтобы эльфы так пели.

Эльфийка остановилась точно напротив него и присела, протягивая ему чашу — в ней, судя по цвету, было немного вина.

— Пей, — голос её звучал как будто издалека. — Пусть благодать Великих наполнит тебя и дарует тебе исцеление.

Фродо дрожащими руками принял чашу. Запах травы всё усиливался, лёгкие отчаянно требовали хоть немного свежего воздуха. Пение становилось всё более тягучим — хотелось зажать уши и не слышать этого больше никогда. Или удариться головой посильнее об эти каменные стены и навсегда забыть о причудах эльфов, свидетелем которых ему не следовало становиться. Если бы Сэм это увидел, он, наверное, больше бы никогда не заговорил о дивном народе.

Следом за мыслью о Сэме начали подкрадываться воспоминания о Шире, и Фродо поспешно откинул их. Если выпить эту жидкость — всё, что от него требуется, он согласен. Но ноги его больше не будет в этом святилище.

Зажмурившись, Фродо залпом проглотил всё, что осталось в чаше. Эльфы протяжно вывели последнюю ноту и умолкли, и повисшую на миг тишину нарушил звук отчаянного кашля.

Осознание пришло в последний момент: это было не вино.

Эру милостивый, это было совсем не вино!

Выронив чашу, Фродо упал на колени, громко кашляя, почти до рвотного позыва, лишь с одной мыслью: выплюнуть, исторгнуть из себя это, какое бы исцеление оно ему ни сулило, кто бы его ни даровал. Но его почему-то не рвало, а гадкий металлический привкус, казалось, был повсюду: во рту, в глотке, внутри. Привкус выпитой им, хоббитом Фродо Бэггинсом, крови!

Слабость одолела его, голова кружилась всё сильнее. Эльфы застыли, молча наблюдая за ним. Понимая, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, Фродо отчаянным усилием поднялся на ноги и попытался выбежать из зала, но упал без чувств, не дойдя даже до лестницы.

***

Он понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени. Казалось — несколько дней, а может, и того больше. Его сны были полны крови, приглушённых звуков и тревожных образов. Иногда он чувствовал, как его трясёт, будто в лихорадке, и никак не мог понять, в какой из реальностей это происходит с ним.

Когда Фродо наконец проснулся, за окном снова было темно, и он бы даже решил, что та страшная ночь до сих пор не закончилась, да вот только заметил на прикроватном столике трубку Бильбо — а ведь он её здесь не оставлял. Дядя приходил к нему, пока он был без сознания?

Или всё это время он просто спал?

Фродо вылез из постели, выглянул в окно и обвёл взглядом берег. Вдалеке шумело море, ветви деревьев покачивались на ветру, и не было видно ни одной живой души. Может, всё случившееся ему приснилось, а трубку Бильбо и впрямь забыл у него?

Хоббит снова лёг и попытался заснуть, но никак не мог. Стоило ему лишь закрыть глаза, как в памяти вновь всплывали и святилище, и пугающие статуи, и эльфы с завязанными глазами. Но было и ещё кое-что. Промучившись какое-то время, Фродо сел на кровати. Его почему-то снова тянуло в святилище, тянуло снова всмотреться в жуткого вида статуи. Это отдалённо напоминало не позабытое ещё желание надеть Кольцо в присутствии назгул, но в этот раз рядом не было ни Гэндальфа, ни Арагорна, чтобы объяснить, должен ли он сопротивляться этому порыву или же поддаться ему. Для эльфов всё случившееся, кажется, было в порядке вещей. Да и глупо было отрицать — после пробуждения он чувствовал себя иначе. Ему явно стало лучше физически, но смутная тревога до сих пор его не покинула.

Отбросив размышления, Фродо снова накинул плащ, снова спустился к берегу, дошёл до скал, миновал узкий проход и вышел к святилищу. Стоя с ним один на один в тишине и мраке Фродо снова почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Хоббит на всякий случай огляделся: нет, совсем никого. Казалось, что здесь никогда никого и не было, а процессия эльфов, как и всё остальное, ему лишь приснилась.

Он вошёл в святилище. Внутри тоже царила мёртвая тишина: никого. Поднимаясь по лестнице в зал, Фродо поначалу смотрел себе под ноги, но вскоре невольно поднял глаза на застывшие в нишах статуи. Ничего не изменилось: они по-прежнему казались хоббиту отвратительными, все: и те, у которых не было глаз, и те, у которых глаза покрывали всё тело, и те, что были с огромными когтистыми руками, и те, у которых были лишь щупальца, и огромные, ростом под потолок, и маленькие, похожие на причудливые грибы с глазами и руками. Все они были одинаково мрачны, лишь на статуе Элберет он видел хоть немного цвета.

Одна из фигур задержала на себе его взгляд. Он не смог для себя определить, похожа ли она на насекомое или на человеческий скелет с лишними парами рук. Но внимание его привлёк не столько силуэт, сколько огромная миндалевидной формы голова, испещрённая отверстиями. Что это? Его глаза?

Чем бы они ни являлись, от вида этих отверстий у хоббита мороз прошёл по коже, но он никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться — пока не услышал за спиной тихий шорох. Всё же в святилище был кто-то ещё.

Он резко обернулся. Из тени к нему плавной походкой приближалась эльфийка с завязанными глазами — та самая, что подносила ему чашу с… Фродо прикрыл рот рукой. Воспоминания о вкусе крови проступили слишком отчётливо.

— Ты всё же вернулся, Друг эльфов, — дева улыбалась ему, но радости в этой улыбке он не чувствовал.

— Я… — Фродо не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Зачем он пришёл сюда? — Я просто хотел ещё раз взглянуть на Великих. Скажи, кто это?

Он указал на статую с миндалевидной головой, потом спохватился — эльфийка же не видит! Но она с почтением коснулась статуи, провела рукой по одной из конечностей существа и ответила ему:

— Это Ирмо Лориэн, владыка видений и грёз. Он прекрасен, не правда ли?

Нет, Ирмо вовсе не казался Фродо прекрасным, но статуя по-прежнему притягивала его взгляд.

— Да, наверное, — сказал он вслух просто чтобы не обидеть эльфийку. Или статую.

Дева вновь улыбнулась ему — впрочем, теперь это больше походило на ухмылку, — и, поманив за собой, поднялась по лестнице в зал.

— Великим было ведомо, что ты вернёшься, — звуки её голоса эхом отскакивали от тёмных стен и растворялись в воздухе. — Не волнуйся, они простили тебе твою непочтительность.

Фродо молча наблюдал, как она подошла к статуе Элберет. Когда эльфийка вновь повернулась к нему, в руках у неё была чаша.

— Они дают тебе второй шанс, — сказала дева. — Не отказывайся от него. Прими их дар, и пусть благодать их сойдёт на тебя и исцелит твои раны.

Фродо медлил. Эльфийка молча застыла в ожидании, словно и сама превратилась в статую. Ему жутко не нравилась эта странная привычка местных эльфов: казалось, вместе с ними замирало само время.

Хоббиту не хотелось снова пить кровь, даже если Великие лично резали свою плоть, чтобы наполнить для него чашу. Этот мрачный ритуал, это святилище, эти статуи — всё здесь пугало его, но ведь что-то же привело его сюда? Он зарёкся переступать порог этого места, а сам опять стоит перед статуей Элберет. И, словно во сне, даже не может вспомнить, как пришёл сюда.

— Правильный выбор, Друг эльфов, — коротко сказала эльфийка, передавая чашу в его протянутую руку.

Как он на это решился, Фродо не помнил. Как вышел из храма и вернулся к себе — тоже. Помнил только солоноватый вкус крови, стекавшей в горло. Ему казалось, что он пил её бесконечно долго…

***

Фродо проснулся чуть раньше солнца: на горизонте уже светлело, но первые лучи ещё не показались. Он чувствовал себя очень счастливым, на душе было как-то по-особенному легко. Наверное, потому что этот кошмар про каменное святилище наконец-то закончился. Арагорн когда-то сказал ему, что с такими снами ночь уносит из головы плохие мысли. Если это действительно так, то после всего увиденного Фродо мог считать себя полностью очистившимся.

Он вылез из постели и запрыгнул на подоконник, чтобы полной грудью вдохнуть свежий предрассветный воздух Тол-Эрессеа и снова полюбоваться на море. Его отдалённый шум ласкал слух, и хоббит счастливо улыбался небу, морю, лесу, прибрежным скалам…

И замер, словно его окатили ледяной водой. Сердце заколотилось, в горле застрял крик. Огромный, похожий на насекомое силуэт цеплялся за вершины скал, испещрённая жуткими дырами голова была обращена к нему.

Ирмо Лориэн смотрел прямо на Фродо.


End file.
